solo quiero verte sonreír
by Lagbi Cullen
Summary: Por que yo tuve que aceptar que ella no era para mi y aun asi yo era feliz por que solo me bastaba verla sonreír


Sabía que no tenía el derecho de enojarse, hacer mala cara o hacer simplemente reproches. Ya que hace 17 años ella era solo la madre de su hija.

Y aunque su relación con renee hubiera acabado hace años, él la amaba profundamente como el primer día. Ella y su hija eran su razón de vivir pero había sido un cobarde por no haber luchado por ella y aunque sabía que no había caso, que iba a perder, por que el para ella había sido solo su primer amor al menos hubiera podido levantar la cabeza y decir pelee por ella, pero no lo hizo y era un motivo mas para estar ese día con la cabeza agachas y una triste sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Ahí estaba envuelto en el mismo traje que había usado para su boda con renee pero ahora él no era el novio, y aun a pesar de todo no podía odiar a Phil ya que le había demostrado ser un buen hombre y además muy respetuoso.

Vio de pronto como bella se acercaba el. Ella había crecido dejando atrás a esa tierna y patosa niña para dar paso a una hermosa e increíble mujer y aunque todo padre se pone melancólico a ver a su nena una mujer, el sentía aun mas esa melancolía por que no había visto su cambio, el no había estado con ella.

- Papa?

- Si hija

- Mama quiere verte mmm ahora, yo no se si tu…- comenzó a balbucear

-Ya voy, guárdame el lugar si cielo? – él nunca era tan cariñoso pero el verla ya ella una mujer le había causado un gran dolor y quería que con esos pequeños gestos supiera cuando la amaba.

-Si, claro Char… papa!

Camino confuso afuera de la capilla y se dirigió a la casa ubicada al lado de esta, la cual Renee había alquilado para arreglarse, alegando que quería estar cerca por cualquier importuno.

Golpeo suavemente y se sintió un tímido adelante. Entro y ahí dentro había un ángel, era la única forma de describir a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en la habitación y aunque le costaba admitirlo eso se debía a la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la cual no fue ni por asomo la que tenia el día de su boda.

- Hoo Charlie- Renee corrió a abrazarlo y el inmediatamente se tenso pero luego se lo devolvió torpemente.

- Que sucede renee?

-Se que no tengo cara al pedirte esto pero podrías entregarme tu?

Sabes estuve pensando y tu eras muy importante en mi vida. Junto a bella y Phil son mi familia y aunque lo nuestro no funciono yo te tengo mucho cariño y no imagino a nadie mas para entrar a la iglesia.

Tu corazón no latió desde su pedido pero te obligaste a sonreír y responderle que si. Después de todo harías todo por ella, por algo estabas ahí en la puerta de la iglesia, con ella agarrada de tu brazo para entregarla al hombre con el cual había decidido pasar el resto de sus días, por que esta ves era para siempre.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y sentiste tus piernas fallar y tu corazón latir furiosamente .

De repente ella te sonríe y comienzas a caminar, el pasillo se te hace eterno y sientes tus ojos empañarse pero te obligas a no llorar, tu no eres así.

Llegas al altar y ves como ella lo mira embobada y el solo tiene ojos para ella, lo entiendes estaban destinados a estar juntos ella no era para ti pero eso no te hace amarla menos, colocas su mano enzima de la de él. Le estas danto tu corazón, tu alma, tu vida susurras un cuídala a lo que el responde con mi vida y no lo puedes evitar sonreír por que sabes que ella va a estar bien.

Te ubicas al lado de tu pequeña, ella te sonríe y aprieta tu mano en señal de apoyo, una lágrima desciende por tu mejilla y la limpias rápidamente, giras tu cabeza y le sonríes.

Solo ella te quedaba renee no era tuya y nunca lo había sido. En cambio esta pequeña era tan tuya como de renee. Ella era lo que habías deseado toda tu vida, la combinación perfecta entre el y su amada.

- Te quiero papa.

-Yo también Bells, no sabes cuanto lo hago.

Sientes como se rompe la iglesia en aplausos y sonríes si ella es feliz tu también lo eres. Ves como se hace espacio entre la gente para pasar y te trapa en un abrazo el cual torpemente respondes.

-Gracias, gracias por siempre estar eres un gran hombre que merece ser feliz

-De nada renee, solo se feliz y eso bastara para mi

Sientes un sollozo y luego como se humedece tu camisa te separas de ella y la ves sonreír, la dejas para que vaya a reunirse con su nuevo esposo y ves de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa en ella y entiendes que solo eso tenias y que solo eso necesitabas, verla sonreír.


End file.
